


At the Curtain’s Call [It’s the Last of All]

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: Demons [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another deleted scene from <i>With the Beast Inside [There’s Nowhere We Can Hide]</i>. Read that, then read this. If you want to. It's not required or anything. But I'm just saying that I would be very okay if you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Curtain’s Call [It’s the Last of All]

"Peter," she said. He couldn't see her, only hear her voice. "I only have a few seconds, but I think you deserve that from me. I never got a chance to say that I was sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you the way I did."

"Of course you didn't. You were much too good for that. That's why you choose the safe bet."

"He was good to me. You were always the dangerous one," she said, smiling fondly. "I loved you. The problem was, I wasn't in love with you."

"Times up," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "For helping him. I know how easily you could turn your back on him, to spite me in the afterlife. Thank you for keeping him safe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not even sure how the mention of Peter/Claudia came about in _With the Beast Inside_ , but it happened and I ran with it. And then I kept running, and that's how this happened. I would apologize because it's weird, but I'm not sorry.


End file.
